Ryuga X Hikaru Kyouya X Mahdoka
by Ryugaissmexy001
Summary: This is a story about how two princes fell for two maids who had a hidden secret
1. Chapter 1

Ryuga X Hikaru Kyouya X Mahdoka 11/22/2015

Me; In this story Ryuga and Kyouya you are both princes of the lighting kingdom

Ryuga; YEAH great!

Kyouya; Don't be a sook.

Ry; Shut up lion boy.

Me; Okay enough guys One of yous please say what is needed to be said.

Ryuga; Okay ill do it, Ryugaissmexy001 does not own anyone in this story apart from the story of course.

Me; Thank you, You defiantly are Smexy(smoking hot)

KYOUYA come here – Ryuga yelled while knocking on Kyouya's door

Yes ryuga – Kyouya replied

Dad and mum are wanting us at the table to talk – ryuga said bluntly

Oh god what for now – kyouya said opening the door

Ryuga and Kyouya walk down to see their mother and father – Joyce and Adam, they were a bit worried on what they have to say or if they had anything to say..

Hey sweeties – Queen Joyce said.

Hi mum – The boys replied

Sons we would like you to meet your new maids, Hikaru Reeves and Mahdoka Yumi, They will do your rooms, and wash your clothes etc – King Adam Said to the young princes

Ryuga Looked at them but couldn't help but stare at this beautiful young blue eyed black haired tanned beauty that stood in front of him,

My names ryuga – he said as he bent down and kissed Hikaru on the hand

Hikaru blushed and turned away

Ryuga hikaru is your maid, Kyouya Mahdoka is yours – The Queen and King stated.

Okay cool – the boys replied

Ryuga and kyouya were out in the garden as the usually did every morning, they then saw the maids walking to the castle from what it looked like to be a broken down cottage

Hikaru come here – ryuga yelled

Coming sir – hikaru replied

See you later YoYo – Ryuga said with a smirk

Oh piss off – Kyouya replied

Mahdoka could you come here for a second, Kyouya asked

Sure sir – Mahdoka said

Maid I need my room cleaned – Ryuga said looking down at the blue eyed beauty

Yes sir will do right away – Hikaru said as she turned around to run to the castle..

YO Kyouya – Ryuga yelled as he ran towards his green haired brother,

Yes ryuga – he replied

Is it bad to say that I might have feelings for someone who is not royalty Ryuga said putting his hand behind his head..

I am not to sure bro, I think I might have feelings to for someone who isn't a princess – Kyouya said looking to the ground..

So heres chapter one, hope you guys like it, this is my first ever story,

Ryuga; I think you did well, so who is the lady that I have feelings for?

Kyouya; Yeah id like to know that as well…

Me; You will soon find out MWHAHAHHA


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 RyugaxHikaru KyouyaxMahdoka 11/25/2015

Its been a few months since the two young princes got their maids, Hikaru and Mahdoka, But what the queen and kind didn't know was their two young sons didn't want to marry the princess's around the kingdom, they had their hearts set on two other girls, who weren't even close to Royalty..

Come on boys, time to wake up your father and I have something we want to talk to you about – Queen Joyce said as she was knocking on the boys door.

Alright Mum coming – replied the young princes.

what did Queen joyce want to speak to them about and why did it involve their father?

Hey Mum Hey Dad – The princes said as the walked into the thrown room,

Hello my boys – King Adam replied,

So what is it you wanted to talk about? – Ryuga said looking confused and worried at the same time

Yeah? – Kyouya agreed

Well my boys, you understand that your 18th birthday is a few days away(the princes were twins just different features such as hair and eyes) – Queen Joyce said

Yeah we do whys that? – The boys said at the same time being really confused..

And you know your mother and I cant always be here to rule this kingdom – King adam said looking at his wife

Where is this heading – ryuga growled at his mother and father

My dear boy, please settle down – queen joyce said

Just tell us whats going on – Kyouya said looking at his parents then at his brother who looked like he was going to burst into flames..

\- Not far away the two young maids were hearing what is being said -

Okay you boys have to find a princess before or on your 18th birthday. King Adam said in a stern voice

WHAT!- Ryuga screamed

Sweetie calm down – Queen joyce said as she stood up to walk over to her angry son

This cant be happening Kyouya thought to himself no I cant marry a princess when I am in love with well a servant no this cant happen.

Ryuga stormed out and slammed the door behind him, then went out to the garden and started to punch everything he could find.

Sir, please calm down – a voice came from behind him.

As ryuga turned around to yell at whoever told him to calm down, he found a very scared Blackette it was the sunshine in his life Maid Hikaru,

Im so sorry Hikaru I didn't ever want you to see me like this – Ryuga said looking a bit upset that he scared her…

Its okay sir – she replied with a smile

Its not – Ryuga said walking up to the maid, witch made her take a few steps back, Don't be scared of me – Ryuga smirked

Hikaru didn't know what was happening, she stood still like a statue, Ryuga walked up to her grabbed her chin softly and made her face him,

Sir, I herd you are getting married or you have to – Hikaru said taking a step back,

Mmm, But the thing is I don't want a snobby stuck up princess Ryuga said taking a step towards the Maid,

Oh sir, it's the law you have to – Hikaru said putting her head down looking sad

Hikaru whats wrong? – Ryuga said looking concerned

Oh sir its nothing – She said trying to fake a smile

Mm come with me for a second – Ryuga said grabbing her hand witch made her blush,

Sir where are we going? – Hikaru asked

Shh, it's a surprise – Ryuga said smirking

As the got to the spot at the edge of the kingdom he told her to take a step forward, so she did..

Oh my this is beautiful sir, - Hikaru said with wide eyes looking over the kingdom

Not as beautiful as you – Ryuga said standing infront of her,

What sir? – Hikaru asked looking at him

Hikaru please call me Ryuga, I hate the word sir, I hate it coming out of someone so beautiful as you, - Ryuga said wrapping his arms around her waist

Sir… I mean Ryuga please don't – Hikaru said putting her head down

Why not? – Ryuga asked looking confused,

I cant… we cant do this – she said with a small tear running down her face,

Hikaru I like you…. I mean I love you, I adore you, you bring happiness to my life please don't be like this – Ryuga said wiping the tear from her cheek

What? – Hikaru said looking up to him

Ryuga picked hikaru up and pinned her against a tree,

Sir please don't do this, - hikaru said trying to move out of ryuga's grip

Ryuga then pressed his lips gently on hers, she didn't try to pull away she kissed him back, after he pulled away to catch his breath. He looked at her and saw her eyes light up, "Hikaru I love you, you're the one I want to marry" he said looking sad

Ryuga you cant, im sorry – before she got to finish her sentce they were intruputed by Hioma the Catles Guard, Your Prince what are you doing here with a scummy maid, Hioma said grabbing Hikaru by the arms,

"LET HER GO" Ryuga screamed at the guard, 'What sir" said Hioma.

I said let her go, and I mean it Ryuga said walking over to the Guard

Okay sir will do but your mother and father would hate to hear about this and you know I have to tell them – The Guard said sadly

Please don't Hioma I love her – Ryuga said hugging Hikaru

I know sir but the law… Before hioma got to finish ryuga intruputed

I know I know the law states to only marry a princess or whatever.

Heres chapter two, hope you guys liked it… :/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Does love Exsit RYXHI KYXMA 11/25/2015

It's the day of the young princes birthday big 18 today, they both didn't want to get out of bed knowing what is happening today,

"argh nope not today, not getting out of bed, no one can make me" Ryuga said groaning

Agreed Bro, not bloody happening" Kyouya said agreeing to his brother.

Come on dears, time to get up and get dressed to greet the princess's - Queen Joyce said as she was knocking on their doors,

"No not getting out of bed" the young princes replied

'please sweeties we need you to be the next airs to the kingdom" The queen said with sadness in her voice

"Argh whatever, coming" replied the young princes

Goodmorning sir – Hikaru and Mahdoka said as they walked into the room with the young prince's clothes,

"Hikaru I told you not to call me that" – Ryuga said walking over to her with a saddened smile

"Ryuga bro are you alright?" Kyouya said walking towards his brother

"Yeah I am fine, Just hate this idea that I cant marry the girl I love" – Ryuga said looking towards the Blackette who looked said but put a fake smile on

"Bro I know how you feel, but I haven't been able to tell the girl I love that I love her" Kyouya said looking towards his maid mahdoka,

Mahdoka clicked on to what kyouya said she turned away with a blush and a smile

A few hours later after getting everything ready the princess's were arriving,

'Hey how are you, hey, sup, hey, hi" the two princes said while not looking at each princess that greeted them.

"dear they could be more willing" King adam turned to his wife

"I know, but we cant make them, its horrible" Queen joyce said with a saddened look on her face.

"Kyouya have you seen Hikaru?" Ryuga asked as his was puffing

"Nah I haven't, I haven't even seen Mahdoka" Kyouya said looking down to the ground..

Where have the two young maids gone? Were they kidnapped, did they run away? Whats happened?

Find out in chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Truth Comes out 11/25/2015

Ryuga walked up to his parents, with an angry look on his face.

"Where is she" He growled

"Where is who dear?" His mother asked

"Hikaru" He glared

"Oh the two maids said they had to leave they had another job, as you have two new maids" King Adam said

"WHAT" ryuga said yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Ryuga darling please calm down" Queen Joyce asked

 **Everyone turned around towards the young prince**

I cant believe this is actually happening to me ryuga thought to himself

"Sir we have two last minute arrivals, should I let them in" The guard asked

"Yeah whatever" Ryuga replied.

Introducing Princess Hikaru Reeves and Princess Mahdoka Yumi – The guard announced

Ryuga and Kyouya turned around slowly to what the guard had said

"Princess?' Ryuga said walking up to the Blackette

"Yes my dear, I am a princess" Hikaru replied with a smile

"Happy Birthday my boys" Queen Joyce said chuckling

"You knew?" Kyouya said to his mother

"Yes I did" I hired them to see if you would actually fall for them, it was the plan since you were born" Queen joyce said as she walked up to her surprised sons.

"Care to dance Beautiful" Ryuga said bowing to the beautiful princess in front of him.

"Of course sir" Hikaru replied with a smirk and a wink

Hang on here for a second beautiful" Ryuga said as they stopped dancing

"Where are you going" Hikaru asked confused

Well guys I have something to say, or rather sing for this beautiful girl I met at the start of this year" Ryuga said standing up near his parents.

This is for you Hikaru 

Will the faithful be rewarded  
When we come to the end  
Will I miss the final warning  
From the lie that I have lived  
Is there anybody calling  
I can see the soul within  
And I am not worthy  
I am not worthy of this

Are you with me after all  
Why can't I hear you  
Are you with me through it all  
Then why can't I feel you

Stay with me, don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Until the Ashes of Eden fall

Will the darkness fall upon me  
When the air is growing thin  
Will the light begin to pull me  
To its everlasting will  
I can hear the voices haunting  
There is nothing left to fear  
And I am still calling  
I am still calling to you

Are you with me after all  
Why can't I hear you  
Are you with me through it all  
Then why can't I feel you

Stay with me, don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Until the Ashes of Eden fall

Don't let go

Why can't I hear you  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Because there's nothing left at all  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Until the Ashes of Eden fall  
Heaven above me, take my hand (Stay with me, don't let me go)  
Shine until there's nothing left but you  
Heaven above me, take my hand (Stay with me, don't let me go)  
Shine until there's nothing left but you

That's the end of Chapter 4, chapter 5 wont be long xox


End file.
